Relationship Wizard
by dmhgfanatic
Summary: My take on the episode where Selena Gomez guest stars. Enjoy. This is my first SWAC story so please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Relationship Wizard

-

Summary: My take on the episode where Selena Gomez guest stars. Enjoy. This is my first SWAC story so please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.

-

Chad was walking down the hall, when he heard the unmistakable 'sunny' voice of his crush, Sonny Monroe. She was arguing with Selena Gomez and it was actually pretty humorous.

"Oh hey Selena, Scary Potter," he said to the girls, "Don't mind me, I'm just here to get a new beret and a recharged microphone," he finished with a smirk, and he stopped at the door because he was daydreaming.

_**-**_

Chad's Daydream…or is it a nightmare?

_**-**_

"Chad?" Sonny asked.

"What Sonny,"

"Why did you make me your love interest in your movie?" She asked quietly.

"Because he's in love with you," Portlyn interjected.

"Is it true Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Well…yeah it is,"

"Well then Selena, have fun in the movie," Sonny said as she walked off stage.

_**-**_

Reality

_**-**_

Chad shook his head and turned back to the girls.

"Sonny, I need to talk to you later," Chad said as he left the costume room where the girls were arguing.

"About what" Sonny asked as she followed him.

"Nothing much; I'm rewriting some of the script, and I was wondering if you could help me?" Chad asked.

"Sure; I'll meet up with you later, So Random is having a dress rehearsal for the new Check It Out Girls sketch, I'll meet you in your dressing room after that."

"Thanks I'll see you then," Chad responded with an uncharacteristic smile.

_**-**_

Later

_**-**_

Sonny walked down the hall to Chad's dressing room with a small smile on her face. As she raised her hand to knock, the door swung open revealing a very frustrated Portlyn and a smirking Chad.

"Oh hey Sonny"

"Hey Portlyn, are you ok?"

"Nope & I don't want to talk about it right now, I'll see you later Sonny" Portlyn said as she walked down the hall.

"Kay" Sonny yelled after her, "Hey Chad"

"Hey, you ready to start?"

"Sure; where do want to start?" Sonny asked.

"With you at The Falls"

"Ok, what do you want to change?"

"I don't know, but every time I read over this section, something doesn't seem right," Chad answered handing her a copy of the script.

"Are we making this what really happened or what you want to happen?"

"I want it as realistic as possible, but there is some thing that's in the script that hasn't happened," Chad warned.

"That would be?" Sonny asked.

"Us getting together," Chad said, almost too quietly for her to hear.

"Why did you put it in then?"

"Because I want it to happen"

"Fair enough, we'll leave it in, but if you truly want us together you have to stop being a self-centered three-named-jerk and just be '_Chad'_" Sonny warned.

"I'll work on it; oh and Sonny?"

"Yes Chad"

"I love you"

"I love you too Chad"

-

**AN: What did you think? Let me know. I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

What were Chad and Portlyn talking about before Sonny showed up?

How will Chad and Sonny get together?

How and when will Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora find out?

How will there two casts react to the news of a combined studio?

-


	2. Chapter 2

Relationship Wizard

-

**AN: There will be people OOC in this chapter. I warned you. Enjoy.**

-

Mr. Condor was sitting in his office listening to Marshall and Jeff (I don't remember what the Mac Falls Director's name is) argue over who's studio will be used for the combined shows.

"Damn it Marshall, that's never going to happen," Jeff was saying.

"Why not; So Random can't live without that Prop House and that was proved when your stars tried to make it their new meditation room a year ago," Marshall shot back.

"Chad will refuse to keep anything So Random related, and he normally gets what he wants," Jeff said angrily.

"Have you two not noticed that Chad has mellowed out since Sonny got here?" Mr. Condor cut in.

"How so" Jeff asked.

"Think about it; how often has Sonny been able to change Chad's mind?"

"Too many to count," Marshall informed.

"Exactly, so if you talk to Sonny about this first and then have her talk to Chad, we might get through this peacefully," Mr. Condor finished.

"We'll try, but even if we get Sonny and Chad, that won't necessarily guarantee everyone else will be ok with it," Jeff said.

"I know, but tell them if they don't want to merge, then they are free to quit anytime they want, or I can fire them if they prefer," Mr. Condor said calmly.

"Yes sir" Jeff and Marshall said together.

-

So Random

-

"Sonny may I speak with you in my office please?" Marshall said after he walked into the Prop House.

"Sure I'll be right there, I just need to finish this paragraph on my essay," Sonny said.

"Make it quick,"

"OK" Sonny said and 10 minutes later Sonny walked into Marshall's office and noticed that she would also be meeting with Jeff from The Falls.

"What did you need to talk to me about Marshall?" Sonny asked.

"Jeff and I just got out of a meeting with Mr. Condor, and he told us that because of budget cuts, we have decided to merge McKenzie Falls and So Random, which means we have to go down to one studio," Marshall explained.

"Ok why are you telling me this without the rest of the casts?" Sonny asked.

"Because we want to make the Studio 3 the main studio since it's bigger, and that way So Random can keep the prop house, but we need you to talk to Chad and convince him that moving the Falls over here, would be the best for everyone," Jeff answered.

"I can try, I won't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do; is there anything else?"

"Let us know when you talk to Chad about this and then we'll tell the other casts," Jeff answered again.

"Why don't we just start moving everything over here, as I'm telling him; I mean that way it will be harder for him to fight it," Sonny suggested.

"Mr. Condor suggested that, but we thought it would be better for both teams to know before we move everything over," Marshall responded.

"Well that does make sense, but why don't you start moving the little things over, like the scenes from The Falls," Sonny said.

"Deal" Marshall agreed.

-

McKenzie Falls

-

"I can't believe you Chad, why won't you just admit that you at least like her," Portlyn yelled.

"Because I don't like her, if I admitted that I did, like you suggest I'd be lying to you, and we made a pact to not lie to each other, remember?" Chad yelled back.

"Well if you don't like her, how do you feel about her?" Portlyn asked.

"I love, adore, admire & respect her; you see it's so much more then liking her," Chad said with a smirk on his face.

"God damn it Chad, why didn't you just tell me? We could've avoided this whole argument," Portlyn yelled.

"But arguing with you is fun, almost as fun as arguing with Sonny," Chad said smirking.

"Whatever" Portlyn said and she opened the door and came face to face with Sonny, "Oh hey Sonny" she said.

"Hey Portlyn, are you ok?"

"Nope & I don't want to talk about it right now, I'll see you later Sonny" Portlyn said as she walked down the hall.

"Kay" Sonny yelled after her, "Hey Chad".

-

**AN: From there this chapter ends with the same scene as Chapter 1.**

What were Chad and Portlyn talking, or arguing about before Sonny showed up? **ANSWERED**

How will Chad and Sonny get together? **UNANSWERED**

How and when will Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora find out? **UNANSWERED**

How will the two casts react to the news of a combined studio? **HALF-ANSWERED**

-


	3. Chapter 3

Relationship Wizard

-

**AN: There will be more OOC in the rest of the story, just thought I'd let you know; that way no one is getting mad at me for not informing them before hand.**

-

"Now that we're done with the scene, what did you need to talk to me about Sonny?" Chad asked.

"This morning Jeff and Marshall had a meeting with Mr. Condor, and then they met with me and told me that because of budget cuts, the company has to cut some shows, and therefore some studios. They've decided to merge our shows and move The Falls over to studio 3 because it's bigger." Sonny explained not looking at Chad.

"Ok, then what's the problem?" Chad asked.

"They wanted me to try to convince you that it was the best for everyone, but you seem really agreeable," Sonny said finally looking at him.

"I just figure that moving to your studio will give me more time to see you and I won't have to walk across the lot and out of my way to talk to you," Chad said.

"It's a good thing you see it that way because they're already moving The Falls sets over to Studio 3," Sonny said.

"Ok, would you like to help me start packing?" Chad asked.

"Sure, but before I do, I need to call Marshall and tell him that I've talked to you about the merger," Sonny said.

"Ok"

-Hello-

"Hey Marshall"

-Hey Sonny, did you talk to Chad yet?-

"Yes, and he's ok with it so you can tell Jeff to tell the rest of The Falls cast,"

-Thanks Sonny-

"No problem Marshall" Sonny said and she hung up the phone.

"Everything ok"

"Yep, Jeff gets the pleasure of telling the rest of your cast"

"I feel sorry for him" Chad mentioned.

"Why?"

"If he thought I needed you to tell me, then he really doesn't pay attention; Portlyn's worse then me by a long shot," Chad answered.

"It sucks to be him; what would you like to start packing first?"

"How about the book case"

"Sounds good" Sonny walked over to the book case and started to put everything in boxes. She would pick up a book, read the summary and put it in the box. "Chad, do you have a system of how these books are in the book case?" Sonny asked.

"Not really, I haven't read most of them, but if you want to help me unpack later you can put them in any order you like," Chad said.

"Thanks, well that's the last of the books; is there anything else you want to pack up now?"

"CDs and DVDs" Chad answered, and Sonny started doing the same thing with CDs that she did with the books, until she noticed a case with her name written on it.

"Chad, what is on this cd?" Sonny asked handing him the case.

"Songs I thought about you when I listened to them" Chad answered simply.

"Really; like what?" Sonny asked.

"'_Bless the Broken Road_' by Rascal Flatts, '_On the Line_' by Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers, '_Naturally_' by Selena Gomez, '_You Belong with Me_' by Taylor Swift, '_Dreaming Under the Same Moon_' by Julianne and Derek Hough, '_I Knew I Loved You_' by Savage Garden& '_I Promise U_' by Selena Gomez," Chad answered honestly.

"Would you mind listening to it while we pack?" Sonny asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Not at all" Chad answered and Sonny put in the cd, and automatically noticed that there were 2 extra tracks then the 7 Chad mentioned.

"Chad what are the extra tracks for, you only mentioned seven songs?" Sonny asked.

"Play the first track and find out" Chad answered, and he stopped packing DVDs and waited to see Sonny's reaction to the first track.

"_Hey Sonny, if you're listening to this, I either finally got up the nerve to give it to you or you found it in my dressing room. The following tracks are songs that made me think of you when I listened to them. If I haven't told you by now, I want to say I love you and I always will, and I do anything to see you smile that special smile you reserve for me and me alone. Love always Chad Cooper."_

"Chad that was the sweetest thing you've ever done," Sonny said as silent, but happy tears ran down her face.

"Listen to the first one now" Chad said as he walked up and gave her a genuine smile and the then turned her around and put his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. After about 30 seconds, they heard Chad's voice coming from the speakers again.

"_Hey Sonny, it's me again, I want to tell you the meaning of why I thought of you when I heard these songs. '__Bless the Broken Road__' and '__I Knew I Loved You__' have always been two of my favorite songs for a few reasons, but the main one was from the day I met you I couldn't get you out of my mind and these songs explained and help me realize how much I love you. I know for a fact that after you heard '__On the Line__' you were wondering what I was thinking, but this explains how I felt after our very first argument. I felt that I lost my chance to be with you so I almost gave up on you, and I'm very glad I didn't cause the very next day you forgave me and I gave you my first apology ever, and I'm still apologizing to this day and not only to you. '__Naturally__' is self explanatory, everything with us has happened naturally since you've joined The Randoms and that's how relationships should be. '__Dreaming Under the Same Moon__' is how I would feel if you went back to Wisconsin, and left me behind. '__I Promise U__' is my promise to you that I will always be there for you no matter what. And last but not least, '__You Belong with Me__' again is self explanatory. Its how I really feel about you, and what I thought when you dated James, and I still think it now. So now you know everything and I would like to say I love you, and come see me once you're done listening to this." _

"Oh my god Chad, you did all of that to tell me how you feel about me?"

"Yes"

"Thank you, that is the nicest thing anyone has done for me,"

"Sonny I know you said I had to stop being a self-centered, three-named-jerk and just be '_Chad_', but would you be my girlfriend and I promise to prove to you that I can just '_Chad_'."

"Yes Chad I would love to be your girlfriend," Sonny said kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Thank you two for finally admitting it; I told you Tawni," Portlyn said from the door.

"Wow, you were right Portlyn; I have to stop doubting you" Tawni responded.

"Portlyn why were you upset earlier; you said you didn't want to talk about it then?" Sonny asked with a smile on her face.

"Chad and I were arguing over weather or not he liked you or not," Portlyn answered.

"He doesn't like me because he loves me; there is a huge difference," Sonny commented.

"I know that now; so are you two together yet?" Portlyn asked.

"Yep"

"Good" Tawni said, "Oh hey Sonny?"

"Yea Tawni?"

"What did Marshall want to talk to you about?"

"If you want to know go ask him and bring Nico, Grady and Zora with you" Sonny answered.

"You're no fun Sonny, why can't you tell me, I don't do well in Marshall's office," Tawni whined.

"God Tawni, stop whining, it's annoying; I'm not going answer your question," Sonny ordered.

"Fine, I'll go ask Marshall, but I know you know and you know I know you know so don't pretend that you don't know," Tawni said.

"Huh" Chad and Portlyn said.

"I never said I didn't know Tawni, I just can't answer your question and you know I can't and you know I know you know I can't,"

"What are you staring at" Tawni asked.

"You followed that" Sonny said.

"I did, but I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Chad and Portlyn," Tawni responded.

"How in the world did you follow that?" Chad asked Sonny.

"I've had to deal with it my whole life and even more since I came to Hollywood. My older brother did that to me all the time to confuse me and it worked the first few times and when I started retaliating, he stepped it up a notch or two. And when I retaliated to that he moved on to my little brother and to this day he still can't follow it." Sonny explained.

"That explains so much," Portlyn commented.

"About what" Tawni asked.

"Sonny just mentioned she wasn't an only child like The Falls cast thought, but actually has two brothers, 1 older and 1 younger; and it also explains what her life was like before she came to Hollywood," Portlyn answered.

"True" Tawni agreed.

"Is there anything else you would like to share Sonny?" Portlyn asked.

"Not really, but Tawni wants her question answered, and to do that she needs to round up three other people and walk over to Marshall's office," Sonny said.

"Oh yeah, I'll see you three later," Tawni said leaving the three to talk.

"OK why are Chad's CDs, DVDs, and books in boxes?" Portlyn asked.

"Go talk to Jeff and bring the rest of the cast with you," Chad answered.

"Great you're not telling me either?"

"Nope" Sonny responded.

"Fine I'll see you two later,"

"Bye"

-

**AN: From there this chapter ends with the same scene as Chapter 1.**

What were Chad and Portlyn talking, or arguing about before Sonny showed up? **ANSWERED**

How will Chad and Sonny get together? **ANSWERED**

How and when will Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora find out? **¼ ANSWERED**

How will the two casts react to the news of a combined studio? **HALF-ANSWERED**

-


End file.
